Struck Twice
by RoyalBlueXCherryPink
Summary: As Killua Zoldyck close his eyes for the final time in one world, two perfect specimen manufactured by the woman next to the tube smiled as her sons opened their eyes for the first time… Or in which the bat family is in for one hell of a surprise, Talia got way much more that she ask for and Killua vowed to one day strangle fate.


**I apologize in advance for any mistake made.**

 **The Plot-bunny Speaks, therefore:**

.:~(*)~:.

 **Prologue**

.:~(*)~:.

Oddly enough, the sun was high and cheerful that particular day.

It shone down on top of the hill in a reminiscing manner. The ocean was also calm; soothing sound of waves dancing across the water's surface and the title hitting the cliff ever so frequently could be heard from that small grassland. Soft breeze blowing as his snowy white hair brushes against his alabaster white cheeks.

It had been a while…

The small round meadow surrounded by the thick forest was empty despite its beautiful flower field and sparkling spring; these things usually attract wondering children like moth to flame. Killua chuckled softly. He didn't really expect anyone to follow him of course. He had gone through the only town in Whale Island and he knows news travel fast in small towns like this.

By now, everyone and their dogs would know to stay away from the white haired stranger who had painted the stoned floor of their town square with dripping crimson blood. But of course that didn't matter much to him; Killua would prefer it if no one disturbed his peace right now.

The young man stood in front of the small stone in the middle of the meadow. He opens his mouth to speak… only for him to quickly closes it when all words died on his lips and his rarely used sore-throat. The usual silent flow around him, he was never the talkative one among them after all. Instead of saying nonsense he decided to simply wait a bit, softly contemplates on what to say.

 _'You're the rational thinker of us two after all, Killua!'_

"…I'm done." He rasped out, a dull smile marrying his pale face. The gem like blue eyes that use to sparkle with cheek and mischievous mirth was now dark and hunting. _'You've grown up, little brother.'_ "I… I'm really happy to be back." He said softly. "I kinda missed you… I guess."

He was so tired that he literally felt the little nen he had left inside his body slipping out of his very life force. Killua did nothing to stop this. Instead he gave the adjoined grave stone of his favourite sibling and his surrogate brother one big grin, dark eyes lighting a bit. "I wish I'd have gotten those robot-chocolates…"

…

Three hours later. Gin entered the very same meadow to find the last Zoldyck's motionless body near his son's grave. A soft, happy smile curved on the young man's face even as blood freely flows around him like a puddle. Gin sighed softly, approaching the body with a bittersweet smile marrying his own face. He took his cloak and settled the body right before covering it. For now…

After a year, it seems that the two friends would be meeting each other again… a long waited reunion.

"Welcome him with a hug son." He whispered to the quiet air, he gently titled his head to get the best of the breeze. "… He needs it."

The two living legend among the Hunter world, were no more.

.:~(*)~:.

Killua feels like he was floating on clouds as the strange sensation of relaxation and calmness washed over him. He feels like he was back on his first hunter exam, long ago; jumping down the cliff to get the large spider-eagle's egg along with his new found friends. No care of the world worries him then; he was happily floating on thin air, he was free…

"Open your eyes…" Killua tense in seconds when the soft, muffled whisper reached his ears. The whisper was that of a woman, he realized with some caution. Not many women in his life are very kind to him… or were they that sane now that he thinks about it. "Open your eyes my child." He stiffened even more when _those_ _words_ escape the unseen lips of the female speaker.

 _That woman_.

The only one who would ever call him with those words was _that woman_ … But… the voice was not the same. This voice was calm, disciplined, gentle, _hopeful._ Not the usual madly soft voice or shrilly screech of his mother. No, this was not _that woman_. _That woman_ was dead, dead before he could even confess his true hate towards her. _Dead_ before she could even protect Kalluto and Alluka.

 _So, who was speaking… who was speaking… who was speaking…?_

"Open your eyes son." The voice at first seems commanding and stern, yet with gently edged that reach Killua's trained ears like a desperate cry. It may seem calm, but it was begging him to do what was asked of him. "Open your eyes." The voice demanded.

 _And he did._

…

The first thing he saw was the face of a woman he never met before in his life. Killua quickly realized that separating her and him was a glass wall… and… he seem to be under water. Yet he was breathing without any problem. How was that possible..? Was he wearing oxygen mask… was he in a test tube…?

The second thing he notices was that he could not move a muscle in his limbs. Even when the woman regarded him with a happy smile, even when some people in white coats started blocking his vision of the woman; shaking each other's hands and patting each other on their own backs, he couldn't twitch a figure to save his life.

Yet, he was so drowsy that he couldn't think quite right as he should. Panic could not reach him in such state.

Soon the woman was back on his sight of view. On the other hand, most of the strange men seem to be leaving his sight on her command. She put her right hand on the glass, an area where – just beyond the glass-wall – he feels his heart beating steadily. He cautiously watches the woman for any sign of malice.

He saw none.

In fact, now that the other people were gone, the green eyed woman's sharp and cold eyes soften into a look he only sees very rarely. A look he first saw on Gon's aunt when she gazed at his surrogate brother. A look he never received before in his life.

A look he didn't notice he craved this much until now.

"Your fine now." Hearing the woman's voice was like listening sounds through a sea-shell Alluka and he used to play with. Soft and warm, yet it seems to be so far out of reach. This was probably thanks to the water and glass that surrounds him. "You can sleep now Steffon, sleep my child. Your twin brother awaits your recovery."

And thanks to the soft look the woman bestowed upon him, he found himself – an assassin with very big trust issue as himself – closing his eyes and dozing back into sleep, fully trusting the woman to keep him safe. His mind was after all, still a bit foggy. Then a thought crosses his mind once more before the darkness consumes him…

Who's Steffon?

…

… And where is _his_ brother…

… Where's Gon…

…

Hours later when they were back for him, he continue to sleep. Though a bit of his consciousness was awake. He felt the water drained, he heard the muffled voices and he felt the soft touches and the dry towel wrapping around him.

Had he shrunk? He was not sure as he was not fully awake. And strange enough, he fines that he couldn't care less in his half conscious mind. He can worry about that later when he was fully awake to inspect the problem.

Right now, all he wants is to sleep.

.:~(*)~:.


End file.
